Friedship VS Fortune Cookies
by Tenshikiss
Summary: Hi I'm back. This is my latest update. Hehehe, this story is about Sakura learning about her friendship with Tomoyo. Will something get on their friendship?


TITLE: The Friendship VS. Fortune Cookies

Character: Sakura: best friend of Tomoyo

Tomoyo: best friend of Sakura

Eriol: the fortune cookie seller

Touya: brother of Sakura

Fujitaka: the father of Sakura

PS I do not own them and the card captor sakura series….I wish I did…… anyway, this story is about the friendship of Tomoyo and Sakura…and also for you as well towards your friend. Hope you'll enjoy!

Sakura and Tomoyo was walking home after school as usual. They stopped by an intersection and said good bye. "Bye, Sakura. See you tomorrow." Said Tomoyo. "Good bye!" Sakura replied with a smile and waving of hand. They went in different direction.

"Today is not my day." Sakura gave a sigh to herself. "I got a C on my exam, I fell down the stairs…and my baton fell on my head during the practice." "Hey you, today is you lucky day." A boy named Eriol gave an attention to Sakura Kinomoto. "And you are?" Sakura asked. "My name is Eriol. A fortune teller." He said. "Let me give you a palm reading." Eriol took Sakura's hands and observed it carefully. "You have a very unlucky life." Said Eriol. "I thought you would say that." Sakura gave another sigh to her pity self. "Don't give up now. Buy one of my Fortune Cookies. It only cost 200 Yen. What do you say?" said Eriol. "I guess I can buy one." Sakura gave 200 yen in exchange of the can of Fortune Cookies.

"I'm home." Sakura went inside her house. "Well come back, monster." Said Touya eating a hamburger. "I'm not a monster!" said Sakura as she went up stairs.

"She was holding…Oh no. She's holding the Fortune Cookies of Eriol. What should I do? I can't just tell her to give it up. That's what made Yukito and I fight against each other….." Touya whispered in mind. " I guess I should leave her alone. It will teach her something."

In Sakura's room, Sakura opened the can of Fortune Cookies. She broke the cookie and read the note. It said: "Tear a page of the book you like the most and thou shall see that happens when unaware." "Hmmm? What kind of fortune cookie is this? But…why not give it a try?" Sakura got a book and tear the page of it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura woke up as the alarm clock rang. "The dream. So it was true." Sakura paused. She opened another cookie. "Unlucky in getting a higher grades? Get some hair from your teacher." Sakura read the note.

Sakura did as the cookie said. "Teacher, there's chalk dust in your hair. Let me get them from you." Sakira said as she went nearer to the hair of her teacher. She pulled 3 strands of hair. "Ouch!" the teacher screamed "Sorry. My bad." Said Sakura.

Sakura received her math exam score. "I got an A. Its amazing. The cookie is amazing." Sakura smiled.

Days passed by and good fortunes went on making Sakura Kinomoto happy. The, she noticed a letter inside the can. "If you want to get another can of The Fortune Cookies, finish all the cookies left in your can. Then we shall give you another can for free." Sakura read the letter.

Sakura opened the last cookie in the can. "Get the most important thing in your best friend's life." Sakura read the note. "My best friend. Tomoyo. But what is the most important thing to her?" Sakura wondered.

Sakura went to school and talked to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo, can I ask you a teeny tiny question?" asked Sakura "Sure. What is it?" Tomoyo responded. "Well, I just want to know what is the most important thing in your life." Sakura said it nervously. "Hmmmm. The most important thing in my life is. You, Sakura. You are the most important thing to me." Said Tomoyo.

"I'm the most important thing in Tomoyo's life huh? Then this means we have to be apart." Said Sakura in mind.

Sakura started avoiding Tomoyo. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, this will be just for a meanwhile. Until I get the Fortune Cookies." She said in mind.

One day in school, Tomoyo announced that she will be moving away to America. "No, this can't be. Tomoyo." Sakura panicked inside her looking at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo looked at Sakura as Sakura looked away. "I'll be departing today at 6 pm." Said Tomoyo.

"I'm home." Sakura said in a low voice. Not like the usual Sakura Kinomoto. "You have a package that just arrived this afternoon." Said Fujitaka, her father.

Sakura brought the package upstairs and opened it. It was another Fortune Cookie. She read the letter inside the package box. "Congratulations. You have taken the most important thing in your best friend's life. You win another can of Fortune Cookie."

Sakura left the can unopened and looked at the time. "I should not open this. Tomoyo is still my best friend." Said Sakura and went outside the house. There, he saw Touya in the car. "Get on, I'll take you to the airport. Fast!" said Touya.

Sakura and Touya quickly searched for Tomoyo in the airport and she found her. "Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. She went crying to Tomoyo and embraced her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Please forgive me." "What are you talking about. We are still friends aren't we? I'll send you pictures, letters, e-mails and post cards. Remember this, you'll always be in my heart even though you'll hate me for what ever the reason." Tomoyo wiped Sakura's tears.

Sakura and Touya watched the plane of Tomoyo fly towards the night sky.

THE END

Me: Wasn't that awesome?

Sakura: It was a nice story of friendship

Tomoyo: If that happens to me in real life…I would have been put of control

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Do you have a best friend, Tenshikiss?

Me: Yeah I do. Unlike me, she's so smart… hahaha. We are complete opposites

Tomoyo: just like Sakura and I.

Sakura: How come Kero-chan and Syaorand and Yukito wasn't there?

Me: Ummmm…..I just gave them a vacation. Don't worry, its you girls' turn this time.

Eriol: Ummmmmm you're forgetting about me.

Me: yeah right. You made those cookies right? Thank you they're so cute.

Sakura: That's the end!

Tomoyo: Hope you learned a valuable lesson!

Eriol: smile

Me: Don't forget to send me reviews! Sayonara!


End file.
